Anniversary Blues
by BunBunz
Summary: The first anniversary for you and Roxas was only one day away and while trying to figure out what to get him as a present, you found yourself blue… figuratively and literally.  ReaderXRoxas


**A/N:** This oneshot is dedicated to Quiet_moon (on Lunaescenes), whose prompts were assigned to me for fic trade! To keep you all guessing, I will refrain from telling the prompt that I chose until the end (although if you were Quiet_moon, you'd already know lol).

Anyways, I noticed that it was quite entertaining when the other writers did this. So… -pulls a huge moving sack out of my closet- I kidnapped Roxas to entertain you all and do my disclaimer! :D –opens the bag and pours out Roxas-

Roxas: -dusts himself off- You could've just asked… .

I could've. But this entrance was more dramatic! XD

Roxas: Sigh… BunBunz doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, you, or anything that exists in the original Kingdom Hearts series. She only owns this story idea.

With that said, ON WITH THE STORY! XD

* * *

><p>A bouquet of neatly arranged flowers fell out of Roxas's hand as you opened the front door to your house. Lilacs, daisies, and forget-me-nots of different colors scattered all over your front porch. However, Roxas's attention was not on the now ruined gift which he had spent the whole afternoon handpicking and, with Olette's help, painstakingly arranging. Instead, it was focused on your face, or rather, your [ec] eyes since you had managed to wrap the rest of your head with a large checkerboard scarf.

"RO… ROXAS!" Your muffled exclaim brought Roxas back to reality. "Wha… what are you doing here so late?"

Indeed, what was he doing at your house at 11pm, the night before you two's one month anniversary?

_~3 Days ago~_

_ "Olette."_

_ Olette turned around to find Roxas hiding behind a tree and motioning for her to come closer, "What's up, Roxas? Why are you hiding?"_

_ Roxas looked around to make sure you were with Olette as usual before he finally answered, "I need your help with my present for [y/n] for our anniversary."_

_ "Oh? Sure! What did you have in mind?" A giant grin lit up on Olette's face as she tried to imagine what sort romantic things Roxas had planned._

_ "Well, I want to give her a bouquet of flowers because girls like flowers right? But I wasn't sure what kind of flowers I should get and…" Roxas averted Olette's eager gaze. "I don't have enough money."_

_ Olette giggled as Roxas blushed crimson, "You can always just handpick her some flowers. That way you won't have to worry about the price."_

_ "Re… Really?" Roxas's eyes glimmered with hope. "She wouldn't mind it?"_

_ "Of course not! She'd probably love it more since you put it together yourself! But you gotta be careful what kind of flowers you pick. Usually the store would gather all the right ones for you if you tell them the occasion is. Afterall, you don't want to send her the wrong message." Olette watched as Roxas's face fell in disappointment and immediately waved her hand at him in reassurance. "Ah! Don't worry, I'll help you with that!"_

_ Roxas sighed in relief, "That's good. I wouldn't want the flowers to ruin the rest of the night."_

_ "You had something else planned too?" Olette was surprised by the amount of thought Roxas had put into planning this; he was a boy afterall._

_ "Well, I was going to give her flowers the night before our anniversary." Roxas rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his shoes bashfully. "And then we'll go to the clock tower at 12am and ki… ahem… celebrate our anniversary."_

_ "You're going to kiss her on top of the clock tower when it strikes 12 aren't you!" Olette pointed a finger teasingly at Roxas, whose blush had reached the tip of his ears as well. "That's so cute! That's where you two shared your first kiss wasn't it?"_

_-End of flashback-_

So here he was, at your front porch, flowers… on the floor, two sea salt ice-creams in one hand, ready to whisk you away to a romantic night atop the clock tower. And there you were, with a giant scarf wrapped around your head.

"[y/n], are you… okay?" Roxas cocked his head in concern and confusion.

Your eyes twitched nervously as you tried to avoid Roxas's questioning stare, "Of… Of course I'm okay! I… I'm cold!"

Roxas's gaze traveled downwards and back up to your face, "But you're wearing shorts and a tank top."

"My head is cold!" You declared and tried to fake a shiver only on your head, but you found it was impossible to only head shiver. So you changed the subject and began picking up the flowers that had scattered all over the floor. "Are… are these for me? You're so sweet!"

Roxas sweat-dropped and began helping you with the flowers, "[y/n], did something happen? You can tell me anything, you know."

_Sniff, sniff._

Roxas's hands stopped immediately and he began to panic as he found your eyes became glossy with tears, "Wha… what's wrong, [y/n]? What happened?"

Suddenly, you grabbed Roxas by the wrist and pulled him up the stairs to your room. As soon as you closed the door, you flung yourself around his neck and wailed loudly through your scarf, "ROXAS~!"

Roxas paled as he tried to imagine what sort of horrible event had caused you to react this way. All he could do was return your hug and pat your back awkwardly, hoping it would comfort you.

When you had finally finished crying, you backed away from Roxas and found him looking absolutely distressed. You avoided his gaze shamefully, "You promise not to laugh at me if I tell you?"

Roxas felt both concerned and insulted at your request, "Why would I laugh at you? You're my girlfriend! How can I laugh at anything that would make you… cry…"

Roxas's words slowed to a stop when you finished taking off your scarf.

The corner of his mouth twitched involuntarily.

"THAT WAS A TWITCH!" You screamed and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "YOU WANTED TO LAUGH JUST NOW, DIDN'T YOU!"

"N… NO!" Roxas's waved his hands frantically as you renewed your wailing louder than ever. "I was just… I… Why the heck are you blue?"

Roxas began sweating profusely as he observed the change of color to your forehead and hair from its usual [s/c] and [h/c]. It was both terrifying, as it could be the result of some sort of disease, and hilarious at the same time because, well, you were blue.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WAH~!" You cried out at your ceiling as huge droplets of water rolled down your face and splattered on to the floor.

Roxas furrowed his brow in confusion.

You covered your face in shame and tried to hide into your closet, "It's all because you like sea salt ice-cream!"

"What?" Scratch that, _now_ he was confused. Roxas grabbed the closet handle and the two of you began to have a tug-o-war with the door. "Wait! What does this have to do with me liking sea salt ice-cream?"

"Hayner said that his brother's girlfriend always dressed up as his brother's favorite things on their anniversaries as his present! So he suggested that I do the same for you!" You squeezed your voice through gritting teeth as you struggled against Roxas's strength; he was definitely winning. "And the only thing we knew for sure you would like was sea… salt… ice-cream… WAH!"

Roxas finally got the door opened and you came tumbling out of the closet and on top of him, "So you were gonna dress up as sea salt ice-cream for our anniversary?"

"Why the hell would I dress up as ice-cream? That's stupid!" You blushed as you met Roxas's face, whose face had fallen in disbelief during your explanation. "I was just gonna dress up as…theseasaltice-creamfairy."

By the time you had finished your explanation, you had turned so red and ashamed of yourself that you had resorted to burying your face into Roxas's chest.

Roxas sighed and patted your head, "And what happened to your forehead and hair?"

"I was trying to temporarily dye it blue. So I filled up my bathtub with Kool Aid and dunk my head in…but I fell asleep. I guess my forehead started dipping in without me noticing so it also turned blue." You mumbled into his chest.

Roxas facepalmed himself and thanked the gods for punishing your stupidity innocence with only turning your forehead blue and not drowning you in your sleep. He lifted your face towards him to observe the damage done, "Why the heck would you listen to Hayner anyways?"

You pouted, "Olette was supposed to help me but she told me she had to help someone else with something very important so she couldn't help me with picking out your gift."

This time it was Roxas who turned blue as he realized that someone Olette had mentioned was none other than himself. Okay, so it _was_ his fault that you ended up this way afterall. But, you don't have to know the exact details…

Roxas cleared his throat nervously, "Uh… Did you try washing it off?"

"I've tried everything! It already faded a bit but I think I'm still gonna be blue for the next 2-3 days." You looked over at Roxas with pitiful eyes. "I'm sorry Roxas, but I don't think I will be going anywhere until I return to my normal color."

"Don't worry about it. We can celebrate as long as we're together." Roxas smiled at you kindly and wiped off the remaining tears on your face. He glanced over at the digital clock sitting on the night stand by your bed, it was now 11:59pm.

Roxas turned his gaze out your window to the clock tower across the town with disappointment in his eyes. Well, there went all his plans for a romantic night with you. Everything had gone off track: the flowers, the sea salt ice-cream, which had now melted into sea salt juice, the trip to the clock tower, and the ki–

"Roxas."

"Hm?" Roxas's turned his attention from the clock tower to you and was met with warm lips against his.

_DONG… DONG… DONG…_

As the rings from the clock tower echoed around town, you pulled away from Roxas and grinned sheepishly as you two faced each other, the blush on his cheeks matching yours, "Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary." He replied with a smile and a kiss to your nose.

Well, at least one part went as planned.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So that was it. I hope I didn't make Roxas too weird lol.

Roxas: So what was the prompt that Quiet_moon gave you?

Oh! That's right! It was Kool Aid! I had a really hard time figuring out what to do with that one but I did it! XD

Roxas: So you decided to dye the reader blue… I feel bad for them…

But they got to kiss you! If you feel that bad about it why don't you give them each a hug too! Go on! :D –Tosses Roxas into the crowd of fan readers-

Roxas: -_-'

By the way Quiet_moon, I know you gave a word limit of 100-500 but that was way too short for me to write! I've always had trouble writing short stories. So sorry if you wanted a shorter one lol! I Hope you liked it!


End file.
